


Alice Jones & Prison Abolition

by OMAWMeta (OfMonstersAndWerewolves)



Series: Alice Jones Meta & Analyses [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Isolation, Meta, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prison, Prison Abolition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OMAWMeta
Summary: Short meta regarding Alice's opinions of prisons, based on her experiences with isolation.
Series: Alice Jones Meta & Analyses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107842
Kudos: 3





	Alice Jones & Prison Abolition

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd start archiving my meta on here and so this is a little something I posted on Tumblr some time ago.

I've just been thinking about Alice and the isolation she experienced during her confinement, and the more I do so, the more I believe she would dislike the concept of prison. And solitary confinement? She'd despise it.

Keep in mind, this is someone who herself was homeless whilst cursed and had to sell stolen watches to survive. She knows from experience how poverty can interact with crime.

She believed both her papa and Rumplestiltskin were good men despite all the stuff they’ve both done in their past, and I imagine she probably doesn’t have much of a favourable opinion on revenge, given her papa’s experience with it, or wanting others to suffer regardless as to what they’ve done. With all that, I could see Alice being at least somewhat against the concept of retribution as a form of justice.

Her True Love's persona also 'robs from the rich to feed the poor'; she's not exactly coming at this from an entirely law abiding stance, is she?

So whilst I'm not saying she'd label herself a prison abolitionist, or be particularly invested in the political side of it, I do think she'd sympathise with people trapped inside, especially if she found out many of them aren't even in there for serious offenses.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, feel free to add any thoughts in the comments.
> 
> If I ever do that _The Girl In The Tower_ analysis, I'll be sure to upload it on here.


End file.
